


Not Miserable Now

by ViaLethe



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [28]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, F/M, Grief/Mourning, The Problem of Susan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: He's always been there to answer her questions, even now.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie/Susan Pevensie
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656424
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Not Miserable Now

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2020 3 Sentence Ficathon, off the prompt: _narnia, susan &/edmund, the world is open to us_

“What now?” she says, standing on the deck of the _Splendour Hyaline_ , staring out over the waves and willing her eyes not to fill with tears of rage at how stupid she’s been, at all that she’s put at risk; Ed just gathers her in close, bringing her to safety in the circle of his arms, and mutters into her hair, “Whatever we want; the world is open to us.”

“What now?” she asks, face white in the darkness of the Professor’s house, two nights after tumbling out of a wardrobe into a life half-lived; beside her, Edmund - so small and gawky, a child lost in the enormous bed - weaves his fingers into the tangled mess of her hair, stroking to soothe her, and says, “We’ll find a way back, Su - the world will open to us.”

“What now?” she whispers to a gravestone, two weeks and a dead lifetime after the worst day of her life; as she traces the letters engraved in cold marble with her fingertips, the wind sighs, and stirs her hair, and she hears his voice still: _this world is still open to you; live for me._


End file.
